


Princess and the Frog Boy

by Sinistretoile



Category: Spread
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Breast Fucking, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Makeup Sex, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Titty Fucking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Harry meets the girl of his dreams at a strip club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Harry could have had more of a story. I get that he was just a supporting character to Ashton's Nikki. But he was a good character and I felt like he deserved more.

The lights flashed and the music thumped. Harry sat on pervert row, nursing his beer. Sean was dirty talking to the stripper grinding the pole in front of them. Bright, feminine laughter caught his attention. He looked for it but didn’t find it.  
“Can I get you fellas another round?”  
“Sure, you want another beer, Sean?”  
“Yea.” He finally turned from the girl on stage to the waitress. “Oh my god, you’re beautiful.”  
She blushed. “Thanks, is that all?”  
Harry looked at her now. Sean was right. She was hands down the most beautiful girl in the room. Not because she was the skinniest or the curviest or had the best breasts or was even the prettiest. He couldn’t put his finger on it.  
“Your number?”  
She laughed and Harry startled. That was the laugh. “I don’t think so, buddy.”  
He cleared his throat. “Shots. Tequila?” He raised his eyebrow at Sean, who shrugged then nodded. “Three. One for each of us and one for yourself.”  
“Sorry, I don’t drink on the job.”  
“I thought all the dancers did.”  
“I don’t dance.” She said over her shoulder as she walked away to get their drinks. Harry couldn’t focus on the girl on the stage. He kept hearing her laughter around the room. She was like some faery, taunting him. A few minutes later, she returned with their beers and shots. “Anything else?”  
“Your number?” This time from Harry.  
She laughed but it was soft and she blushed more. He watched her pause then shake her head. “Sorry, fella. I don’t fraternize with the customers. You boys are too much trouble.” She started to walk away but he touched her arm.  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She winked and disappeared into a group that had just arrived.  
Sean stared at him. “Harry, man. Go easy, these girls, they like to play.”  
He combed his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know, man. There’s something about her.”  
“It’s called you need laid. When was the last time, bro?”  
“Fuck, I can’t even remember.”

His hands skimmed up her belly. She whimpered and moaned, her breasts bouncing. Her toes pinched his thighs were her feet were tucked under them. Fuck, she was gorgeous. Her head dropped back, mouth open and making those delicious sounds. His back arched off the bed. Fuck, he was gonna cum.  
His alarm screamed, jerking him awake as he came. He’d been jerking off in his sleep. That was embarrassing. He slapped his phone with his clean hand. “Shit.” With a groan, he threw back the covers, wiping his hand on his boxers. He couldn’t get the dream out of his head.  
He headed to work in a daze. He took forever at the lights. Cars behind him honked impatiently when he didn’t go at the green. Pulling into work, he was almost relieved to just deliver people’s mail through an office building. He popped in his ear buds and set off on his ‘route’.  
Halfway through his deliveries, a woman tapped his shoulder. “Harry?”  
“Yes, ma’am?”  
“Can send this off for me?”  
“Of course, Mrs. B.”  
“You’re such a sweet boy.” She patted his hand as he tucked the personal mail into the outgoing pouch. He turned to go and he hadn’t tucked his ear bud back into his ear when he heard it. The mystery girl’s laughter. He froze and looked around.  
They made eye contact. Just as the elevator doors closed. But she looked happy to see him. He shook himself. He didn’t care that it was Wednesday. He was going to the strip club tonight.

Without Sean, he didn’t sit on pervert row. He sat at a table away from the stage. A girl dropped into the seat next to him. “I’m-I’m not interested. I’m waiting for someone.”  
“Well ok then.” She got up to leave but he realized it was her.  
“Wait!” He grabbed her wrist. She stopped and raised an eyebrow looking pointed at his hand on her. He let her go. “I was waiting on you.” He tucked his phone away.  
“So that was you this afternoon.”  
“Yeah.”  
She sat back down, crossing her legs. “You work there?”  
“Yea, it’s not much but it pays the bills.” He sipped his beer. “What were you doing there?”  
“Visiting my dad. He works there too.”  
“Oh really? Maybe I’ve seen him.”  
“I’m sure you have.”  
“I’m Harry.” He extended his hand.  
Her lips twitched. “Ok you can’t laugh.”  
“Can’t laugh at what?”  
“My name.”  
“I promise.”  
“Princess, but everyone calls me Cissy.”  
His lips twitched then his shoulders. “You’re serious?”  
She sighed, shaking her head but smiling. “Serious. My mom was only supposed to be a trophy wife but then she thought a baby would increase her social status.”  
“Princess.” He grinned. “I can dig it.” He looked around. “You’re not gonna get in trouble for staying and talking are you?”  
“I’m off tonight. But I had a feeling you’d be back in.”  
“Let me buy you a drink then.”  
“How about that shot of tequila?” Her tongue pressed to her teeth as she grinned.

Harry’s back hit the passenger side door. His hands moved from her shoulders to her face as their tongues wrestled back and forth in his mouth and hers. She grabbed onto his waistband and hauled her body against his.  
The cool night air did nothing to cool their skin. Tequila swam through his veins. He really shouldn’t drive but she begged him to take her home. This total fucking knockout begged HIM. “Baby, baby, slow down, Cissy.”  
“What’s wrong, Harry?”  
“Nothing, baby, nothing. I’m just- My head’s a little swimmy. Is all. Are you sure about this?”  
“Harry.” She let go of his waistband and popped the button on her jeans. He looked down between them, watching her hand lower the zipper. She took his hand and slipped into her panties. He felt her belly contract then his fingers touched her pussy lips. He felt wet fabric against the back of his hand. He moaned then pressed his fingertips against her clit. She whimpered, leaning against his chest. Their mouths hovered close.  
“You are- SO- wet.” She bit her lip and nodded, gasping when he pushed those two fingers inside her. “Fuck…” He swallowed. “Where am I taking you? My place? Your place?”  
“My place. It’s a bit of a drive but it’ll give our heads time to clear…among other things.” He raised an eyebrow. She palmed him through his jeans then hummed in delight. “Look what you’ve got for me.” He moaned against her lips.  
“Ok, where am I going?”  
“Does your car have GPS?”  
“Yes?”  
“I’ll just program the address in.” She nibbled his bottom lip. “Then when you wanna come see me…you can just pull it up.”  
“Come see…” He was confused but hopeful.  
“You didn’t think this was a one night stand, did you?”  
“I didn’t know. But I’m here for anything you want, Princess.” He grabbed her ass with both hands. They kissed again, an eager tangle of tongues and exploring hands. She brought her hands up and pushed him back against the car, pushing herself away and breaking the kiss.  
“In the car.”  
“Yea, yea, right.” He shoved his fingers through his hair then readjusted himself. He opened her door for her. She slid in and he closed it behind her. He missed her kicking off her sneakers and tugging her jeans off. He started the car then looked over her at, double taking at her state of undress. She leaned over and typed in her address.  
“Drive, Harry.”  
“Yes, Princess.” She leaned over the center console. Her lips and tongue went to work on his ear. Her attention and her hot breath and soft sounds of pleasure made his cock twitch and leak. She was the hottest girl he’d ever picked up. He breathed heavily, gripping the wheel. “Cissy?”  
“Yes, Harry?”  
“You’re distracting me.”  
“Sorry.” She didn’t stop. In fact, she reached down between his legs and grabbed him solidly, cock and balls. He grunted, flexing his hands on the wheel. She worked his button open then drew down his zipper. They should stop. She should stop. Tequila and road head were a disastrous combination. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“No.” He swallowed, casting a glance at her. “Fuck, I could love you.”  
She blushed. “Could?”  
“Ask me tomorrow.” She giggled. “If we make it to tomorrow. I might die. I might kill us.” She reached in his jeans and boxers and pulled his cock out. He watched her lick her hand then begin to stroke him.  
“If you can hold off until we’re out of the city, I’ll use my mouth.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Where the fuck did you come from? My wet dream?” She giggled and shrugged. His mouth dropped open as she stroked him, twisting at the tip. His legs shook. Her lips and tongue didn’t let up on his ear and she didn’t stop stroking him. He followed the GPS out of the city and into the Hills.  
“Good boy, Harry.” She moved back in the seat. He was almost disappointed then she let him go. But it was only to pull her shirt off. “Do you like my breasts?” She demurred as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.  
“I do. They’re-“ He licked his lips. “They’re perfect.”  
“They’re all me.” She grabbed them and began to knead them, plucking at the stiffening nipples. “Some women pay for titties like these.” She giggled. “Most men do too.” He laughed. “Do you want fuck ‘em, Harry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Next stop light, move the seat back one notch.” He did as she said and she moved over into his lap. His cock slid easily between her breasts from the precum and saliva from her hand job.  
He groaned. “Fuck, baby, you gotta…you gotta stop or I’m gonna blow.”  
She kissed his belly, scraping her teeth against the muscles there. “You wanna cum in my mouth?”  
“Fuck, please?”  
She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip and he almost came then. “Pull over at the next pull off.” He nodded dumbly. Next pull off, he eased the car onto the gravel and dirt. He shouted as she took him in to the back of her throat.  
“Fuck, oh fuck.” He groaned. He opened his eyes as she took his arm and brought his hand to her head. His fingers flexed in her hair then grabbed. She bobbed faster until he shouted, holding her head down. He felt her throat convulse around him as he came. He let go of her head, falling back against the seat. “Fuck…that was…”  
She sat up, wiping the sides of her mouth. Her cute little grin made him reach for her by the back of the neck and kiss her. He tasted himself on her tongue and they both moaned. Bright lights shined in the back of the car…so did red and blue flashing lights.  
“Fuck!”  
“It’s ok.”  
“How is this ok? You’re in your panties.” He scrambled to tuck his dick back in his pants and zip them before the officer tapped on the glass. Harry rolled down the window. “Evening, officer.”  
“Everything ok, folks?” The cop shined his light on Harry’s face causing him to squint then shined it on her. She smiled and waved. “Cissy?”  
“Evening, Officer Jenkins.”  
The cop sighed then turned off his mag light and tucked it away. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Princess, put your shirt on please.”  
“Yes, officer.” She pulled her shirt on quickly, winking at Harry.  
“Does your daddy know you’re out tonight?”  
“He’s busy at the office. Said he’d be home late.”  
“And your mama?”  
“She’s out. Book club.” She did air quotes.  
Harry looked from the cop at his window to the girl of his dreams in his passenger seat. Officer Jenkins notched his thumbs into his belt loops. “Now, how many times have I told you to wait until you got home before fooling around with your boys?”  
“Too many, officer.”  
“Too many is right.” He looked away from Cissy to Harry. “Look son, I know Cissy here is pretty and shapely and you can’t wait to fuck her. But I’ve known this little girl since she was in fact a little girl. And that’s the only reason I’m not hauling you both in for drunk driving, public intoxication, and lewd acts in a public place as well as indecent exposure.”  
“Thank you, officer.”  
“Don’t thank me. If you really like this girl, next time, wait until you get home.”  
“Yes, officer.”  
“And you little girl.” Cissy froze. “No more road head. They just fixed the guard rail from the last boy you brought up here.”  
“Yes, Officer Jenkins.”  
“Now get home before I call your daddy at work.” The cop left the window. The blue and red lights turned off then he pulled away.  
“What the fuck just happened?”  
“That’s Officer Jenkins.”  
“I caught that.” Harry looked at her for more of an explanation.  
“My dad has done a lot for the community. And he and Bob have been friends since high school.”  
“So he’s totally cool with a daughter like figure blowing guys in car and being almost naked.”  
She shrugged. “I was a good kid. Most of my dad’s friends still see me as that good kid. Even though they’ve probably wanted to fuck me since I could bleed.” Harry stared at her agog.  
“Do you do this often?”  
“No, that last ‘boy’ he was talking about was like two years ago. Reason the guardrail couldn’t get fixed before now is some environmentalist said it would destroy some animal’s habitat.” She paused as she lifted her ass off the seat and tugged her jeans up. “I’m not a whore.”  
“I didn’t-“  
“Save it. You thought I was. It’s ok. I’d be more worried if you didn’t question.” She tugged on her sneakers. “My house is around the bend.” He sat, unmoving and staring at her, not sure how to process this turn of events. “Or I could walk.”  
“Sorry, I’m just…I’m kinda at a loss.” He put the car into drive and followed the GPS directions to a massive ornate iron gate.  
A legit guard stepped out of a gatehouse as they rolled to a stop. Harry had the window down before he reached the driver’s side. “Can I help you?”  
“It’s me, Justin.”  
“Hey, Cissy.”  
“This is my friend Harry. He gave me a ride from work.”  
Justin eyed Harry, raising his eyebrow. “Will I be seeing his car more often?” Harry looked from the intimidating black man in a private security polo to Cissy.  
She tucked her hair behind her ears and offered him a shy smile. Her face flushed and he smiled. This girl was something else. “Yeah.”  
She beamed and his heart squeezed in his chest. “Yeah, Justin, add him to the list.”  
“You got it, kiddo.” The guard walked back to the guardhouse and a moment later, the gates swung inward.  
“That’s Justin. Dad hired him about ten years ago when one of my mom’s side pieces broke into the house.”  
“Jesus.”  
She shrugged. “It’s LA. Crazy shit happens every day.” Harry pulled up in front of the house. He peered through the windshield, whistling.  
“Damn, you sure your dad doesn’t own the company?”  
“He does.” She smiled. His eyes widened. She kissed him quickly. “Come on, I wanna introduce you to the Addamses.” She hopped out of the car and he had the feeling he’d gotten himself in over his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stood at the edge of the koi pond. He brought the beer to his lips and took a long drink. She kissed his cheek then sat down on the edge of the stone, cross-legged. He looked out over their back yard. Green lawn until the hill dropped off then stars as far as the eye could see. He looked up at the house behind him.  
“Come down here so you can see better.” She patted the stone next to her. She looked up at him with the sweetest smile. He sat down cross-legged as well. “Those two are Gomez and Morticia.” She pointed to two big black koi. “The smaller ones are Wednesday and Pugsley.” She pointed to the two smaller black koi that wound around each other. “The gold one is Grand Mama. The white with the gold and black spots is Fester and the big white is Lurch.”  
“How long have you had them?”  
“Since I was in 8th grade.” She laid her head on his shoulder. “You think I’m crazy, don’t you?”  
“You?” She nodded against him. “No. Me? Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“This is all so fucking crazy. And too good to be true. If I’m being honest.”  
She looked up at him, appreciative of his honesty but it still stung. He looked down at her. “What’s so crazy about it?”  
“I mean…I met you in a strip club in the Valley. You’re the daughter of the guy who owns the company I work for. You outdrank me. With tequila no less. You just gave me literally the best hand job, titty fucking and almost blowjob of my life.” She giggled. “Not to mention the whole incident with the cop. And you have a pond of koi named after the Addams Family.”  
“I used to have bearded dragons named after the Munsters, but my mom got scratched by one and demanded I get rid of them.”  
“I have frogs.”  
“You do?” She sat up. “Can I see them?”  
“Sure, I mean…my place is small and in the Valley. But yeah.” He smiled. He would never tire of seeing her beam at the small things. She kissed him, knocking him onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her as she straddled him. “You’re something else.”  
“I like you, Harry.”  
“I like you too, Cissy.”  
She rolled her hips against his cock. “Come up to my room.”  
“But-“ He sighed as she grinded on him. “-your parents.”  
“I’m 25 years old. And their rooms aren’t even close to mine.”  
“Ok.”

Harry’s phone rang, snapping him awake. He shielded his eyes against the bright light pouring in through the picture windows. Cissy tightened her hold on his chest and snuggled closer, wrapping her leg over both his.  
“Yeah?” He croaked.  
“Harry, you ok?”  
“Karen! Shit.” He looked at the time on his phone. “I’m late.”  
“A few hours late. You ok? You sound kinda hoarse.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I think I picked up a bug.”  
“I’ll just mark you absent for the day. Feel better.” Harry ended the call and lay back on the bed.  
“So can I have you all to myself?” She kissed his chest.  
“You aren’t tired of me yet?”  
She bit her lip and shook her head as she moved on top of him. He swallowed and ran his hands up and down her back. “I could ask you the same.”  
“What? This beautiful-“ He kissed her. “-smart-” Kiss. “-funny-“ Kiss. “Probably crazy-“  
“Hey!” He held the back of her head and kissed her deeper, shifting his hips underneath her.  
“Insatiable girl who’s way out of my league?” He grinned as she blushed. “Yup, totally sick of her.”  
“Hey!”  
He rolled her over and nestled between her thighs. “Are you kidding me? I won the fucking the lottery.”  
“You’re so pretty, Harry.” She combed her fingers through his hair.  
“Thanks, baby.” He rubbed his stiffening cock against her swollen, wet pussy lips. He watched her cheeks flush and her lips part. “What do you want to do today?”  
“Fuck you until the maid wants to clean in here then late lunch and a movie?”  
“I can do that.” He reached between them and guided himself inside her. She gasped and arched her back. Her calves wrapped around his thighs and her arms around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms underneath her. They held each other close, staring into each other’s eyes. When they came, it was crying out softly into each other’s mouth.

Harry lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His phone vibrated a text. With a sigh, he rolled over. The brilliant screen showed him two notifications. A missed text from Sean and a missed text from Cissy.  
Sean: Come ooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttt. Your girl’s here.  
Cissy: Your friend just walked in. Where are you?  
He sighed and rubbed his face. He hadn’t seen Cissy since he’d dropped her back off at her house after the movie. That was a week and a half ago. He missed her even though they texted all the time and called each other at least twice a day.  
Harry really liked this girl. And he was afraid he was gonna screw it up somehow. He replied to Sean first then Princess.  
Harry: Can’t. No dough, yo. I had to pay the bills this check.  
H: I’m at home with the frogs. *frog emoji*  
S: I’ve got you, bro. Come look at titties with me.  
S: Maybe you can get mystery girl’s name and number this time.  
S: Come on.  
S: Come on.  
S: HARRY!!!  
C: Ribbit ribbit, baby. *frog emoji*  
C: I miss you. Come out.  
Harry blew out a lungful of air and wiped his hand down his face. He looked at the bullfrog in the terrarium.  
H: I can’t, baby. I had to pay bills this check.  
C: I’ve got you.  
H: No.  
C: Please?  
C: I wanna see you.  
C: *frog emoji* Ribbit ribbit, Harry. Come see your girlfriend. Ribbit ribbit. *another two frog emojis*  
Harry stared at the text message. Was he ready for this commitment after one night and one day together? Fuck yeah, she was the best thing that happened to him.  
H: Fine, sweetheart. I’ll be there in an hour.  
C: YAY!!! *ten heart emojis*  
H: You’re such a dork. I love you.  
“Fuck!” The message sent. He sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands for a good ten minutes before he stood up and got dressed. He was on his way out the door when his phone went off. A picture message from Cissy. He swallowed and opened it. She’d written an ‘I’ and ‘U’ on the mirror in lipstick then hitched up her skirt and pulled her panties down then bent over. Her ass was a perfect heart-shape.  
He laughed and shoved his fingers into his hair, grabbing it and shaking his head. She was definitely something else. And all his.


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry’s here! I’m leaving, daddy!”  
Mr. Collins closed the door to his humidor. “Princess, now just wait a minute.”  
She huffed and stopped outside his office door. “No, you can’t meet him yet.”  
“Bunny, you have spent almost every night together. Either here or at his place. He brings you home for work. You’re happy. I want to meet the man who’s managed to do it.”  
She blushed. “Fine, but don’t make me regret this, old man.”  
“Wouldn’t hear of it.”  
“You promise to be nice?”  
“Promise.” He drew an ‘x’ over his heart.  
“I’ll be right back.” Harry had just climbed out of the car when she opened the front door. “Come inside for a minute.” His eyes flicked to the white Audi convertible with its top down. Sure, there were tons in the city. But he knew who this particular white convertible Audi belonged to. “Please?”  
Harry shut the driver’s side door and walked slowly across the driveway and up the front steps. “Are you sure about this?”  
“He promised to be good.”  
“I don’t know if I’m ready for this.”  
She held his face in her hands. “Listen, the old man promised to be nice and if he starts his shit, we can just walk out.”  
“What if he thinks I’m not good enough?”  
“Of course, he thinks you’re not good enough. This is Tristian Collins. And I’m his only daughter, his only child. I could wanna marry one of the royal princes of England and they still wouldn’t be good enough. But that doesn’t matter. What matters, Harry, is that I love you.” Marriage? That had to have been a slip. A hypothetical, right? No way this girl wanted to marry some dumb kid who worked in the mail room.  
He smiled and kissed her. “I love you too, crazy.”  
“Frog boy, ribbit ribbit.” They laughed. “Now, come on.” She laced their fingers together and he felt his heart thump out of sync. He really loved this girl. And he was meeting her father. This was serious. It had only been a few months. Were they ready for this? She squeezed his hand. “You ok, Harry?”  
He met her eyes. Her concern touched him. Oh yeah, he was ready for this. This is what he wanted, more than anything. He smiled and kissed her, his tongue licking out to part her lips before they met. “I’m fine, baby. Let’s do this.”  
Cissy knocked on the office door. “Daddy?”  
Tristian Collins turned from the window, where he’d been posed, waiting for them to come back in. “Ah, so this is Harry then?”  
“Yes, sir.” He offered his hand to the man. The hand shake was firm but not strangling. Collins didn’t have to test Harry’s strength. He knew his own.   
“Would you like a drink?”  
“No thank you. I don’t like to drink when I’m going to be driving Cissy.”  
“Good answer. How long have you two been together?” He knew the answer. He’d been paying attention.  
“Three months, two weeks and four days, Mr. Collins.”  
“That’s very precise, Harry. There a reason?”  
Harry swallowed and looked at Cissy. “To be honest, sir, I know down to the day because it was the day of my life completely changed.” Cissy’s smile dropped and her eyes became serious. He blinked at the sudden change in her.  
“Cute. Well, so long as my Princess is happy, I don’t think we’ll have a problem. But just be aware that if you hurt her, I know where you work. I can find out where you live. I have a shovel and no one will miss you.”  
“Dad.” Cissy glared at her father. “We should go. We have plans this afternoon.” She let go of Harry’s hand, raising on tip toes to kiss her father’s cheek. “Bye, daddy.” She led Harry from the office but didn’t take his hand again. They stopped just outside the front door. “You didn’t have to embellish your feelings in front of my father.”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“Harry?” They both turned to Cissy’s mother coming up the front steps. “I thought that was you.” The older woman hugged him, taking the liberty to grab his ass. “You’re looking scrumptious.” She turned to her daughter, grinning knowingly like an idiot then turned back to Harry. “You must tell Nikki hi for me.”  
“Wait. You know Nikki?” Cissy looked at Harry agog.  
“He’s my friend. Was my roommate for a while.”  
Cissy took a step back. “I think you should go, Harry.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Cissy’s mother raised an eyebrow then shrugged and disappeared through the front door.  
“Cissy-“  
“I know the kind of guy Nikki is and I want no part of that.”  
“Used to be. He’s changed but baby, I’m nothing like that. I never was.” He reached for her but she took a step back.  
“I want you to leave.”  
“Princess, please.”  
“No Harry, just go. Please? Don’t make me call Justin.”  
“Justin?” He sighed. “Fine, but whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong.” He wanted to pull her against him and convince her, to kiss away her doubts. He clenched his jaw as he descended the stairs. He opened the car door then chanced a look up at her. “I never did the shit he did. I cut him off for a long time until he got his shit straight. But I’m glad you think so highly of me that you’d think I was capable of doing anything like that. Especially to you.” He dropped into the driver’s seat and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry refused to cave and call or text her, though he wrote several only to delete them. He loved her and missed her and it killed him not talk to her or see her. It hurt him more than he thought possible that she thought he could use her. And she didn’t call or message him. That hurt, like salt in the wound.  
He sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His frogs quietly croaked against the horrid pop music coming from his upstairs neighbors. A knock startled him. He groaned and pushed himself up off the bed.  
“Come on, man, open the door.”  
“Sean?”  
“Yes, open the fucking door.” Harry opened it and Sean barged right on in. “Christ, are we not talking? You don’t answer my texts or calls.”  
“My phone is dead and since Cissy and I broke up-“  
“Whoa, you broke up with someone? When did you get a girlfriend?”  
“Four months ago but it doesn’t matter.” He shook his head. “She broke up with me and hasn’t even tried to call or message.”  
“Fuck man, I’m sorry.” Sean clapped his shoulder. “But this is the perfect reason to go out. Let’s hit the strip club. Nothing cures heartache like titties.”  
“Sean-“  
“I’m not taking no for answer. Let’s fucking go.” Sean shoved him out the door. A cab ride later, they were sitting on pervert row. Harry looked up at the girls on stage but felt nothing. He downed half his beer, glancing around the room. There. Princess was waiting on a table across the bar. She looked so fucking beautiful. Sean caught him staring then elbowed her. “Now’s your chance. Grow a sac and go talk to her.”  
“I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“I just can’t alright.”  
Sean looked from Harry, finishing off his beer to Cissy. Then it hit him. “Oh shit! It was her?” Harry stared at the empty bottle, picking at the label. “Damn.” Sean dropped back in the chair. Then he had an idea. He waved one of the girls over. “Give my friend here a lap dance.”  
“Fifty for a song.”  
“Done.” He slapped a Benjamin on the stage. “Can you do it out here?”  
“Sean, I don’t-“  
“Another fifty.”  
“Done.” He dropped another fifty dollar bill on top of the first. She grinned and crawled off the stage onto Harry’s lap. She grinded against him and his body responded. She rubbed his face back and forth between her titties, rolling her hips then turned around and leaned on the stage. She braced her thighs over his shoulder and rubbed her clothed pussy against his face.  
When the song was over, she kissed his cheek then climbed back on stage. Harry looked around the room, dazed. Sean laughed. He saw Cissy staring right at him. The look of angry hurt on her face made him feel guilty. But she was the one who’d broken up with him. And he hadn’t paid for the dance. “I’ll be right back.”  
Sean laughed as Harry adjusted his half hard cock. “Whatever, man.” He turned his attention to the girl on the stage. Harry walked straight for the bathroom. He closed himself into one of the stalls and raked his fingers through his hair.  
That girl had felt good against him but he’d been thinking of Cissy. And now it was worse because he wanted to pull her into the bathroom and fuck her against the sink. He heard the door open then the click of heels.  
“I know you’re in here, Harry.”  
“Cissy.” He pulled open the door and stepped out.  
“That was fucking bullshit.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. But I didn’t pay for the dance. Sean did. I think he wanted to make you jealous.”  
“Well, it fucking worked.” Harry grinned before he could stop himself. She sighed. “This is why I don’t date customers.”  
“We’re not dating. You broke up with me.” She sighed and looked away, but it was to the mirror so he saw her red-rimmed eyes reflected in the glass. “Hey.” He pulled her against him. “Baby.” She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes trembling with tears. “Fuck, I love you so much.” He crushed his lips against hers. She felt so fucking good in his arms. He’d missed her so fucking much. And when she melted into him, he opened her mouth with his tongue, drawing a moan from her.  
“I’m sorry. I was wrong.” She whispered against his lip, her arms winding around his to hold him tighter against her. “I missed you so much.”  
“You’re forgiven and fuck, I missed you.”  
She looked up at him, flushing and panting. Her palm rubbed his half hard cock through his jeans. “You wanna?”  
“God yes.” She grinned and he walked backwards into the stall, shutting the door behind them. He put the toilet seat down and dropped his jeans to his knees. She wriggled out of her panties and left them on the floor then she bunched her skirt up around her waist. “Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Turn around. I can hit deeper and get your spot.” He leaned back against the wall as she sat down on him, easing his cock into her tight cunt. And fuck was it tight. No prep work but she was wet. “Oh fuck, Princess, I could cum right now.”  
“Oh please, not yet.” She leaned against him. “You feel too good.” He reached between her legs for her clit as she began to roll her hips. He set his teeth against her shoulder to muffle his moans. Cissy kissed and licked his neck along his jaw, whimpering.  
“Tell me when you’re close, baby. Need to feel you cum and I’m not gonna last.” The door opened, letting in a wave of blaring music. She yanked her legs up and braced her feet on the door. It changed the angle of his cock and her vision went white. Her body bucked and clenched around him. He covered her mouth with his hand, burying his own in her shoulder.  
The men outside the stall pissed and talked drunkenly, oblivious to the couple fucking in the stall. Harry thrust up into her. Her fingers gripped his hair and pushed in vain against the stone wall of the stall. She used her feet against the stall and took him as deep as he’d go, bouncing on his upward thrusts.  
The door opened as the men left, letting the music back in for a moment then the only sounds were their grunts and the wet slap of flesh. “Oh fuck, Harry! M’gonna cum. Fuck.”  
“Come on, baby. Cum all over me. Fuck, Princess.” She felt his cock pulse as he came inside her and that was all she needed. Her body clenched with her release, milking him. “Come home with me.”  
“OK.”

Cissy lay on her belly on Harry’s bed in her panties. Her bare feet swayed forward and back. He watched her watch the frogs, a soft smile on his face. She was puffing out her cheeks at the amphibians and giggling. He reached up blindly to his bookshelf and grabbed the little round vintage tin. He opened the box and held it up.  
“Hey Princess.”  
“Yea, baby?” She glanced over her shoulder then did a double take. “Harry.” He smiled at her surprised reaction. “Harry, you didn’t. You’re not serious.” She sat up, tucking her hair behind both her ears.  
“I did and I am.” He sat forward, taking the ring out of the tin. “I know it’s been just a short time but I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you. Marry me, Princess.”  
“You’re serious.” She grinned. “You’re fucking serious.”  
“I’m serious. You’re crazy and perfect and I don’t want anyone else ever the rest of my life.”  
She straddled his thighs and held out her left hand. “Who’d have thought my prince really was a frog?” He barked a laugh and slid the ring on her finger.  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Yes!” She bounced on his legs.  
He grinned and pulled her into a kiss then moved to her neck, kissing and nibbling. “Ribbit ribbit.” His fingers went to her ribs, tickling as he necked her. “Ribbit ribbit.” She screamed with laughter as they rolled around on the bed, ticking and kissing. “Ribbit ribbit.”


End file.
